MORIR PARA AMAR
by VAMP-ever
Summary: : Acompañame  en esta historia en la cual descubriremos que hay muchas razones para vivir y pocas para morir, donde encontraras el amor puro y verdadero y conoceremos a un personaje muy romantico y misterioso. Entra y lee MORIR PARA AMAR una historia de


HOLA CHICAS YA SE QUE ANDO MUY PERO MUY PERDIDA Y QUE NO HE ACTUALIZADO EN SIGLOS PERO MI MUSA SE HECHO A CORRER, NO LES VOY A MENTIR TIEMPO SI HE TENIDO PERO HE TENIDO UN BLOQUEO MENTAL INCREIBLE, PERO BUENO AQUI LES TRAU¡IGO MI NUEVA CREACION A VER QUE OPINAN.

* * *

SUMMARY 1: Acompañame en esta historia en la cual descubriremos que hay muchas razones para vivir y pocas para morir, donde encontraras el amor puro y verdadero y conoceremos a un personaje muy romantico y misterioso. Entra y lee MORIR PARA AMAR una historia de amor mas alla de los limites de nuestra mente.

* * *

Todo paso hace 4 años iba conduciendo temerariamente como siempre cuando choque contra un tráiler no recuerdo que paso exactamente cuando choque lo único que se es que alguien llamo 911 y me llevaron al hospital con multiples lesiones. Cuando llegamos al hospital entre en paro respiratorio y mori en el momento que mori mi alma se desprendió y de un pronto a otro me estaba viendo en la camilla SIN RESPIRAR los médicos estaban tratando de revivirme yo me sentía impotente de un pronto a otro una extraña fuerza me jalo y termine en un parque realmente hermoso los colores eran muy vivos y se sentía una paz que nunca había sentido en ese momento se me apareció un hermoso angel de cabellos dorados era realmente guapo y sus alas estaban explendidas del blanco mas puro que alla visto y ese instante supe que había muerto

No Bella aun no has muerto pero estas cerca – me respondió

Ok si no estoy muerta por que estoy aquí y como sabes mi nombre – si lo se lo ultimo parecía estúpido preguntarlo pero no me culpen viendo mi situación

Bueno estas en el limbo aun paso del cielo y a uno de la tierra y se tu nombre porque soy tu angel guardian – ok estoy soñando mi angel que….

Y no, no estas soñando y si soy tu angel guardian me llamo Alexis – ok tiene lindo nombre

Gracias Bella –

Porque me das las gracias?

Por el cumplido de mi nombre por supuesto

Me puedes leer la mente

Si

Ok no me gusta, no lo vuelvas a hacer; ahora dime por que estoy aquí y no muerta o viva– a ver si me responde

Por una razón tu no sabes que quieres te explico cuando llegaste al hospital dejaste de luchar por vivir querías morir pero en el momento de que moriste querías estar viva asi que terminaste en limbo hasta que estes lista para morir o lista para vivir, eso depende de ti y yo como tu angel guardian te voy a enseñar ambas caras de la moneda hasta que decidas cual opción eliges asi que… empezamos? – oh por dios

Me estas diciendo que tengo que elegir porque me puse indecisa cuando moria! Ok – vamos cariño respira exhala tu puedes respira exhala – cuanto tiempo tengo para elegir

Si tienes que elegir y con respecto al tiempo veras aquí el tiempo corre diferente que en la tierra te muestro – en ese momento apareció un pantalla y en ella yo esta en emergencias y seguían trabajando en mi solo que la imagen parecía una foto y no como si estuviera ahí en este momento – veras en la tierra el tiempo es muy muy lento y en el limbo el tiempo no existe por ejemplo en el limbo 1 año es 1 min de la tierra asi que tienes tiempo… empezamos?

Ok empecemos por que pasaría si muero

Lo que tu digas Bella sígueme – y lo segui que podría perder. Me llevo atraves del campo hasta un cementerio en el cual estaban enterrando a alguien nos acercamos y pude distinguir a mis papas, mama esta llorando mientras papa la sostenía, también vi a angela, alice, rosalie cada una con sus novios Ben, Jasper y Emmet todos estaban llorando por mi culpa pero algo me sorprendió ahí estaba Edward el hermano mayor de alice y estaba llorando pero por que el estaba aquí? El me odiaba siempre que lo veía me insultaba o se burlaba de mi por que esta en mi funeral me volvi y busque a lexis

Alexis por que El esta aquí el ME ODIA

Mi pequeña a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen …seguimos?

Creo que… si, vamos

Otra vez cambiamos de escenario ahora estaba en mi cuarto en casa lo reconoci por el celeste de la pared con nubes el único cambio era que todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por mantas blancas era extraño asi que decidi salir de ahí y fuimos a buscar a mis padres se veian felices.

Alexis… cuanto llevo de muerta? – le pregunte con algo de temor

Bueno mas o menos 2 años

2 años !y ya se olvidaron de mi, creo que ahora están mas felices que cuando vivía no te parece, podemos ver a mis amigos por favor – dios ver a mis padres asi de felices me dolio parecía que no les importaba o sea, 2 años dios debi ser muy mala hija en fin

Claro Bella

Esta vez estábamos en la casa de los Cullen era una casa magnifica y Esme la había decorado muy bien, en la sala pude ver a alice con Jasper se veía feliz eso me alegro decidi ir a la habitación de Alice y ahí vi algo que me alegro

Aun la tiene

Que cosa? – me pregunto Alexis

Esta fotografía

Sales bien

Gracias, me alegro que alice aun me recuerde. Bueno tienes algo mas que mostrarme antes de enseñarme los motivos para vivir

Si una persona mas sígueme

Ok te sigo – me sentía feliz Alice se veía contenta pero aun asi me recordaba

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta que sabia era el cuarto de música entramos y vi a Edward tocando una melodía muy triste que me daban ganas de llorar

Alexis por que quieres que vea a Edward?

Calla y escucha

Asi que preste mas atención y pude oir a Edward llorando y murmurando mientras tocaba

Lo siento, lo siento Bella

Ok esto me saco de orbita ¿por que lo sentía porque mori? No no podía el me odiaba

Bella, Bella ya te dije las cosas no son lo que parece. Bueno esto seria la vida sin ti ahora voy a mostrarte que pasaría si vives, ¿vamos?

Si, si vamos – guau ver a Edward asi me saco mucho

Bueno Bella esto es lo que pasaría si vivieras

Estaba en la cama de un hospital me veía un poco golpeada pero nada grave a simple vista y dios la habitación estaba llena de flores en su mayoría rosas blancas me acerque a verlas había una nota que decía:

_El amor toco a mi puerta y no sabia _

_Como actuar. Perdón _

_Un amigo_

Fui a otro jarron y la nota era de la misma persona en esta decía:

_Te mando rosas blancas por que_

_Ellas me recuerdan a ti: son perfectas_

_Te amo_

_Un amigo_

Y asi seguían todas eran de _un amigo _y en cada una decía lo que me amaba y pedia perdón

Alexis quien me ha mandado todas estas rosas?

Tal vez lo sepas tal vez no el tiempo lo dira, quieres ver donde estaras dentro de 2 meses y después de veras tomar una decision

Mmm si, quiero ver que estare haciendo y tomare una decisión me parece bien

Y asi viajamos una ultima vez atraves de mi futuro alternativo si quería seguir viviendo; y me vi, estaba sentada con mis amigas divirtiéndome cuando alguien me tapo los ojos y dijo:

Adivina quien soy

El hombre al que mas amo – decía riendo mientras el misterioso chico me volteaba y me besaba con tanto amor

Alexis, quien me esta besando? porque no le puedo ver la cara?

No se la puedes ver pór que no es el momento - me quede viendo la escena parecía que el chico me amaba y yo también le correspondía además podía ver que mis amigos estaban felices por nosotros.

Bella hora de irnos

Ok imagino que decidiré cuando lleguemos al limbo

Estas en lo correcto, amiga

Ok vamos

Volvimos al limbo

Alexis cuanto llevan reanimándome

A ver 2 minutos y medio

¡Que eso es mucho tiempo!

Tranquila si, ahora decide de vas al paraíso y mueres o vuelves a la tierra y vives elige pequeña

Que difícil si muero voy al paraíso y si vivo podría encontrar el amor, ver a mis padres y amigos.- asi que puse todo lo que vi lo puse en una balanza y asi decidi

Alexis ya decidi QUIERO VIVIR

Entonces adiós pequeña te estare cuidando y un consejo hazme caso por favor

Esta bien de ahora en adelante te escuchare te lo prometo- dije levantando mi mano derecha para prometerle Alexis hacerle caso- y gracias por todo de verdad me di cuenta que siempre me has cuidado gracias.

Un gusto mi querida Bella, ahora vete

Asi volvi a mi cuerpo y resucite. Una vez que me termine de despertar vi a mi madre la salude.

Mama cuanto llevo aquí y como estoy?

Cariño llevas 2 semanas y tienes una fractura en la pierna y antes de que digas nada el yeso te lo quitan dentro de 2 semanas – me dijo cuando miraba mi pierna pero cuando lo estaba haciendo me distraje por unas hermosas rosas pero no era un ramo habían montones de docenas de rosas blancas – y si hija como lo imaginas son docenas de rosas una por cada dia que has estado aqui

Mama quien las ha mandado

No se cariño

traeme las tarjetas quiero saber que dicen

Ok hija – mi mama se levanto y empezo a recoger las tarjetas después las ordeno de la 1 a la ultima y me las entrego

Aquí tienes quieres que te deje sola un momento

Si, por favor además supongo que no has comido, verdad, aprovecha y come algo

Tienes razón cualquier cosa aprieta este botón y la enfermera vendrá – me dijo señalando un botón rojo cerca de mi cama

Ok mama – y con eso salió de la habitacion

Empece a leer la 1 decia

_Mejorate pronto_

_Para verte sonreir_

_Un amigo_

La 2 decía

_Te ves hermosa_

_Dormida_

_MP_

_Un amigo_

La 3

_Mi vida era como_

_una noche sin luna antes.._

_MP_

_Un amigo_

La 4

_..de verte en aquel estacionamiento,_

_Al menos tenia estrellas…_

_MP_

_Un amigo_

la 5

_… y entonces tu cruzaste mi cielo_

_como un meteoro …_

_MP_

_Un amigo_

La 6

_De pronto todo se encendio,_

_Todo se lleno de brillantez y belleza._

_MP_

_Un amigo_

Dios lo que me escribia era hermoso, pero quien rayos era, segui leyendo

La 7

_El amor toco a mi puerta y no sabia _

_Como actuar. Perdón _

_Un Amigo_

La 8

_Sabias que tu nombre significa_

_Bella por que eso eres y mas._

_MP_

_Un amigo_

La 9

_Estare siempre contigo_

_MP_

_Un amigo_

La 10

_Te dire 2 palabras_

_TE AMO_

_MP_

_Un amigo_

La 11

_Una rosa para otra rosa_

_Hermosa._

_MP_

_Un amigo_

La 12

_Aunque tu opacas a todas_

_Las flores con tu belleza_

_MP_

_Un amigo_

La 13

_Te mando rosas blancas por que_

_Ellas me recuerdan a ti: son perfectas_

_Te amo_

_Un amigo_

Que raro al parecer faltan las de hoy – y justo en ese momento entro un joven con la tarjeta numero 14 con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas.

Buenos días señorita Swan aquí tiene –me dijo entregándome un sobre de carta al parecer mi amigo se aburrió de las tarjetas

Gracias – abri el sobre adentro había una carta que decía:

_Mi Bella_

_Me acabo de enterar que has despertado no sabes la alegría que me haz dado,_

_Mi pobre corazón al fin ha vuelto a latir, el dia que supe de tu accidente y me dijeron que_

_Casi moriste mi corazón se oprimió. Mi hermosa niña no sabes cuanto TE AMO eres la razón por la que me he levantado todos estos años para ir al colegio eres mi razón de ser, mi aire. Pero debo pedirte_

_Mil perdones pronto sabrás por que mi verdadero amor. Lamento ser tan cobarde y no haber_

_Entregado las rosas yo mismo pero temo tu reacción._

_Solo quiero que sepas que TE AMO MI BELLA_

_Un amigo que te ama_

_PD: cuando te permitan salir me podrás encontrar en este lugar_

_En el parque "La Luna" al crepúsculo, estaré ahí todos los días hasta que decidas llegar._

Ok definitivamente este chico es muy romantico ahora me pregunto cuando me podre ir, deseo conocer a este chico misterioso. Y asi pasaron los días.

Mis amigos me venían a visitar todos los días después del colegio, mi madre se pasaba las mañanas cuidándome y de vez en cuando papa venia a visitarme cada vez que el trabajo lo permitiese, asi pasaron ¡2 LARGAS SEMANAS! Dios no lo puedo creer los médicos me tuvieron ¡ 1 MES! Entero haciéndome sin fin de pruebas y al fin hoy saldría del hospital y conocería al chico misterioso de las rosas cabe mencionar que las dichosas rosas siguieron llegando y en cada nota se leia:

_Te amo_

_Un amigo_

Y eso es lo que leia en cada tarjeta todos los días que estuve en el hospital, ya no aguantaba mi curiosidad por saber quien era este chico tan misterioso que me había mandado un ramo de rosas todos los días durante un mes, pero tendría que esperar hasta mañana al crepúsculo ya que los médicos no me dejaron salir hasta las 6 pm y eso que rogue para salir en la mañana.

Lo bueno es que antes de darme de alta me habían quitado el yeso asi no necesitaría de nadie para salir y podría ir sola mañana haber al chico de las rosas. Y por fin sabria quien era este misterioso y encantador amigo que estaba tan enamorado de mi y es que de verdad tenia gran curiosidad de saber quien era, pero por el momento tenia una gran necesidad de llegar a casa y acostarme en mi cama si si si lo se llevo mas de un mes en el hospital acostada o ya sea sentada en una silla de ruedas pero extrañaba el olor a fresias de mi habitación, extrañaba mi cama es que la verdad la cama del hospital era incomoda y ese olor a hospital y esto a pesar del aroma de las rosas .

Hija lista para salir del hospital – me pregunto mi mama y dios estaba mas que lista para irme

Si mama! salgamos de aquí de una vez por todas – mi madre se rio de mi entusiasmo desmedido por salir del hospital

Estas harta de estar aca , verdad

Si mama vamos

Y asi Sali del hospital si hubiera podido saldría corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo pero por política del hospital me sacaron en silla de ruedas diay ni modo tuve que aguantarme todo el trayecto hasta acomodarme en el taxi que nos esperaba ya que papa no pudo venir por mas que quiso, había surgido una llamada en la comisaria y solo el estaba asi que ni modo.

El viaje en el auto duro alrededor de 30 min, para cuando llegamos a casa eran las 8 si ya se el viaje del hospital a mi casa era de 30 min pero todo el papeleo y eso salimos 7: 30 ni modo y por la hora , además que estaba algo cansada me fui a dormir le dije buenas noches a mi mama y me fui a dormir, de ese modo el tiempo pasaría rápido y amanecería y al fin conocería al chico de las rojas el cual me pedia perdón por algo que aun no alcanzaba a entender en fin con estos pensamientos morfeo me recibió en sus brazos para darme un largo y tranquilo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente o mejor dicho la tarde siguiente ya que me desperté a medio dia lo cual era fabuloso por que asi faltaba menos tiempo para conocer al chico que decía amarme. En todo caso baje a la cocina por que desfallecía de la refri había una nota de mi mama que decía:

_ Bella,_

_He salido a hacer algunas compras, no te desperté por que te vías cansada además se que odias comprar asi que te he dejado dormir. Te he dejado quafles en el microondas._

_ Besos, mama_

_ Te quiero _

Ok me quede sola mmm ya se desayuno y subo a ver que me pongo para conocer a mi chico de las rosas. Después de comer mis quafles me fui a escoger la ropa que me iba a poner al final escogi una blusa con escote en v de tirantes con mis jens favoritos y mis convers negras, luego de encontrar mi ropa me fui a bañar y me lave super bien es que por el amor de dios 1 mes con baños de esponja, sinceramente si no hubiera tenido tanto sueño me hubiera bañado anoche, pero en fin use mi jabon con aroma a fresias y me lave el cabello con mi shampo favorito de fresas con fresias y me puse acondicionador.

Cuando Sali del baño estaba todo arrugada como una pasa pero no me importaba esta limpia y olia a fresas y fresias, me vesti con la ropa que había escogido , me peine el cabello y lo deje suelto para que se secase, me puse un poquito de brillo y me perfume una vez hecho todo esto me fije en el reloj eran las 3 de la tarde todavía me quedaban 2 horas para el crepúsculo asi que baje y busque algo para comer.

Me comi una bolsa de papas con sabor a barbacoa y una gaseosa cuando termine subi a mi habitación y cogi uno de mis libros favoritos "orgullo y perjuicio" y me sente a leer mientras llega la hora de irme por suerte el parque estaba a 10 min de mi casa caminando asi que podría ir caminando para calmarme pero mientras llegaba la hora de partir leería si es que lo lograba.

Increíble después de una hora y media leyendo no entendí nada si me preguntan no sabria contestar que estaba leyendo ni de que se trataba, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba fantanseando con un chico parecido al señor Darcy y es que ese aire misterioso que él estaba haciendo a su alrededor me iba a volver loca, todas esas rosas, las notas y lo que escribia en ellas me trae de cabeza quien rayos será este misterioso chico y por que me pedia perdón.

Ay dios no entiendo nada; a ver que hora será…. faltan 15 para el crepúsculo, bueno mejor me voy y conozco a mi chico misterioso y me quito tanta ansiedad y curiosidad.

Mientras Bella salía de su casa con chamarra en mano

**El chico de las rosas POV**

un pobre chico en el parque trata de calmarse sabia que ella vendría hoy lo sabia por que su hermana le había dicho que ella ayer salió del hospital muy tarde. Al fin le contaria lo que sentía por ella pero tenia miedo de cómo reaccionaria muy a su pesar había pasado los últimos años molestándola con un autentico crio pero es que simplemente no quería enfrentarse a sus sentimientos encontrados por la mejor amiga de su hermana simplemente no tenia el valor para admitir y entender esos sentimientos, pero cuando mi angel casi muere DIOS fue un calvario pensar en todos los años que pudimos estar juntos y que por mi cobardía no habíamos estado juntos pero me prometi que si se salvaba se lo diría y de ese modo empece a mandar rosas con notas hasta ayer y hoy aquí estoy esperando que mi angel llegue para declararme al fin.

**BELLA POV**

al parecer con el tiempo también yo amaría.

Era increíble como morir por 3 minutos cambio mi vida hace 1 mes no me importaba nada todo me da igual mi famila y amigos pero Alexis me enseño que había mucho por que vivir me mostro por que vivir mas alla de mi familia y amigos me mostro lo que había estado buscando durante toda mi vida sin darme cuenta….amor, puro y simple eso es lo que busque, busque el amor que veía en los ojos de mis amigos ese brillo que aunque me cueste admitir me hacia sentir celosa de mis amigos y mis padres por que simplemente yo lo buscaba y no lo encontraba y que pensé que no existía para mi y me equivoque demasiado, pero todo iba a cambiar desde ahora.

Al fin llegue al parque empece a buscar al chico misterioso hasta que visualice a un chico sentado en una banca parecía muy pensativo conforme me fui acercando lo reconocia, no tenia la menor duda de quien era

Edward … que haces aquí?

Bueno este…amm ….. ho la bella – ahora estoy sorprendida Edward jamás ha estado nervioso conmigo todo lo contrario siempre me ha tratado mal

Hola mmm no me has dicho que haces aquí y no es por echarte pero me tengo que encontrar con alguen chjao – me estaba dando la vuelta cuando sentí la mano de Edward en mi mano t no me pregunten como pero sabia que era el y dios sentí una corriente eléctrica a través de su toque que me paralizo completamente era una sensación calida, agradable y no quería separarme de el.

Espera Bella tenemos que hablar – dios que me pasa su voz es tan aterciopelada tan invitadora

De que tenemos que hablar tu me odias – apenas era oíble lo que dije mi voz era un susurro

No Bella estas muy equivocada yo no te odio – que demonios esta diciendo - solo estaba confundido y no sabia como actuar o como sentirme a tu alrededor

Que estas diciendo - no podía ser el seria posible

Bella estoy diciendo que** TE AMO** y que he sido el chico mas idiota y estúpido del mundo por haberte trato como lo hice, cuando te accidentaste pensé que te nunca maste veria, no veria tu risa no te veria enoja nunca podría decirte cuanto te amo sentí que me moria contigo que ya no valia la pena vivir. Y pedi , pedi con todas mis fuerzas que vivieras no podría vivir sin ti y aunque he sido el mayor de los imbéciles contigo me prometi a mi mismo decirte cuanto te amo.

Ed …Ward que estas diciendo esto no es gracioso no puedes venir a decirme eso – no puede ser el me ama eso no es posible. Sentí una mano acariciando mi mejilla muy suavemente Edward me estaba limpiando las lagrimas, no me había dado cuienta que estaba llorando

Solo mi hermosa niña te digo lo que mi corazón ha estado gritando durante años te amo mi bella eres la razón por la que me levanto todos los días, eres mi aire mi todo y nunca dije nada por que era un estúpido la verdad es que he estado enamorado de ti hace años - algo en mi cabeza se ilumino lo que Edward decía sonaba como a las tarjetas de las rosas ….podria ser

Edward, tu mandaste las rosas al hospital?

Si , yo las mande

Nos quedamos mirándonos largo rato no se en que momento nos pusimos frente afrente durante la conversación y tampoco se como esta tan cerca el uno del otro nos separaba un par de centrimetros de la boca del otro, tampoco entendí por que mi corazón parecía un caballo desbocado ni siquiera por que deseaba besarlo no entendía nada pero la verdad no me importaba.

**Edward POV**

La tenia tan cerca que casi la podía besar y eso fue exactamente lo que hice besarla con todo el amor que sentía por este angel, besarla hasta que no tuviera aliento y dios sus labios eran tan suaves y besables como lo imaginaba pero de un momento a otro este ser tan maravilloso que tenia en mis brazos me sorprendió mas de lo que nunca pensé mi angel me correspondió con tanto amor y pasión y me dio acceso total a su deliciosa boca no quería parar pase años deseando tenerla asi entre mis brazos pero necesitamos respirar

Guau - fue lo que salió de esa hermosa boca que pertenecía a mi angel

Lo mismo digo _mi amor_ – cuando dije eso ella levanto la cara y se via hermosa con sus labios rojos por el beso pero parecía estar pensando en algo – en que piesas mi amor?

Pienso en como me pude enamorar de ti a pesar de todo lo que parecía que me odiabasny en como le voy a decirle a alice todo esto sin que me regañe por nunca haberle dicho que te amaba

Que acabas de decir – estaba totalmente aturdido y sorprendido – me amas, a pesar de todo

Si_ te amo_ y _te amo_ mas ahora que se que tu me madaste las rosas, _te amo_ a pesar de to – no pude aguantar masla bese, dios ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella parecía un sueño , entre beso y beso le susurraba cuanto la amaba y con todo mi dolor me separe de ella

Bella solo falta una cosa

Que es? – tenia una mirada tan hermosa e confucion pero tenia que preguntarle

Me perdonas por todas las gilipolladas que te he hecho?

Te perdono mi amore – y con esas palabras la volvi a besar. Nunca mas la perdería

**Bella POV**

no podía creer esto Edward me amaba era tan tierno cuando me pidió perdón y cuando esta en sus brazos por primera vez me sentí completa al fin había llegado a casa, estaba donde debería de estar . Pero lo que mas me sorprendia es que para encontrar el amor tuve que morir. Para poder encontrar a mi edward y al amor que me habia llegado a admitir durante tantos tiempo mi ultimo pensamiento fue para mi querido alexis que me habia ayudado a estar aca con edward.

**GRACIAS ALEXIS ERES EL MEJOR Y TENIAS TODA LA RA_ZON " A VECES LAS COSAS NO SON LO QUE PARECEN"_, a veces tenemos que morir para amar.**

**

* * *

**

**hola de nuevo chicas aqui esta otra historia espero que les guste**

**espero sus reviews con criticas buenas o malas**

**cuentemen que les gusto que cambiarian**

**y chicas aunque no lo crean esto de verdad puede pasar **

**a veces necesitamos perder algo para saber cuanto **

**nos importa asi que si quieren a alguien diganlo **

**no somos adivinas no sabemos que puede pasar en el futuro.**

**chao se me cuidan

* * *

  
**


End file.
